SOS SAVIOR
by gothrockergirl
Summary: Let's say that Mori wasn't at the aqua-gardens with the club during "Jungle Pool S.O.S" and Hunny protected Haruhi instead.
1. Chapter 1 So It Begins

S.O.S SAVIOR~

Summary:

Let's say that Mori (Takashi) wasn't at the Aqua-gardens with the others during "Jungle Pool S.O.S" and Hunny (Miskunie) protected Haruhi instead.

* * *

Author's Note: In this fan-fiction I am writing Hunny so that he is taller than Haruhi by a few inches. So that would make him about 5"3" in this fan-fiction. This is my first fan-fiction so please review. I am even open to harsh criticism that is within reason. I hope you all enjoy it!

* * *

Chapter One~

Normal P.O.V~

Hunny was swept away by the tide pool. The club who was responsible for his care while Mori-sempi was absent for the day, went out looking for him. They had been looking for him about fifteen minutes after he was swept away under the command of the club's self proclaimed 'king'. They had to stop however because it started to rain making them take cover in a near by hut. They had been standing their for a while when the twins started to torment Tamaki and Kyoya busied himself with a phone call. When the rain started to let up Haruhi thoroughly annoyed by the quintet of annoying 'rich bustards', took it as her opportunity of escape. She jumped at the chance and left to look for Hunny-sempi heading in the opposite direction of the group.

* * *

THIS IS THE END OF THE FIRST CHAPTER IN THE NEXT ONE HUNNY IS FOUND. PLEASE REVIEW! THANKS FOR READING! SEE YOU NEXT CHAPTER! :)


	2. Chapter 2 Shes Missing Too!

**Chapter 2~ She`s Missing Too!**

**Kyoya`s P.O.V~**

While Tamaki and the twins were fighting about Tamaki being a pervert, I was on the phone with my privet police force. I had just finished ordering them to look for Hunny-sempi. Once I had ended the call, I pocketed my phone and stated, "We should head back to the main garden. I just ordered my police force to look for Hunny-sempi." The twins and Tamaki then stopped their pointless arguing and turned to head back. It was then that I realized that Haruhi was missing. Damn It! Does she make it her sworn mission to make me worry about her? Doesn't she realize that I have feelings for her? Why else would I keep adding to her debt on a whim can`t she tell it is to keep her around? Maybe with any hope she just wandered ahead of us. "Has anyone seen Haruhi?" The trio of idiots then stops and turns around, none of them answering my question. "She states to be missing." I then state hopping they would catch on and tell me something. Two minutes latter Tamaki starts spazing out. "Come on lets go to the main garden." Tamaki then started ranting on about how we needed to go and look for his 'precious daughter' when I stopped him short. "My police force has a better and more successful chance of finding her then we do. Let's go!" I snap in a nerve wrecking voice. Damn it Haruhi! When will you learn? It then occurred to me that I didn`t mention to my officers that I had other guest. Oh well. Looks like she will be learning not to run off the hard way. Serves her right!


	3. Chapter 3 Night In Shining Armor?

**Chapter 3~ Night In Shining Armor**

**Author's Note: Thank you to my first two reviewers! You gave me a huge confidence boost with my story. So here is the next chapter of S.O.S SAVIOR I hope you like it! :D **

* * *

**Haruhi's P.O.V:**

Once the rain let up I realized that was my chance to escape from the idiot trio and infamous shadow king. So with that in mind and no one noticing me I headed in the opposite direction everyone else was going. About 10 minutes after going out alone to search I started to get a really bad feeling in my gut. A feeling that was telling me something big was about to happen. Following my instincts I trusted my gut and braced myself for whatever was coming my way. Once I had braced myself I heard marching thundering towards me and people sliding down on ropes that appeared from nowhere. Not even a minute later I was surrounded by a troop of officers in black uniforms guns pointed at me in point blank range. One of the officers started shouting "We have the target in our possession!" Target? Oh great looks like I`m their target. The officer then shouts, "Advance to faze two!" He then steps forward and grabs me by my wrist. "Hey! Wait a minute! What do you think you're doing?!" I yank my wrist out of his hold and take a couple steps back. Wonder how I'm going to get out of this one.

* * *

**Hunny's P.O.V:**

I was wandering around in the trees trying to find the others after I was swept away by the current. About half an hour later I heard marching headed my way. I stood there a minute listening then, decided to head toward the sound. When I reached where the sound was coming from I looked down and my eyes filled with rage from what I saw. Haruhi, the girl that I have fallen in love with surrounded by Kyoya's privet police force at point blank range. An officer started shouting things like, "We have the target in out possession!" and "Advance to faze two!" The next thing I know he grabbed Haruhi by the wrist. She started yelling at the officer but, I didn't catch what she said. All I noticed was the officer holding onto her wrist. My eyes went red. I immediately jumped down in front of Haruhi and took out the entire troop with ease. "**_Don`t mess with my friends! Got it_**?" I say in a deeper voice. One filled venom and seriousness, showing my true age. I then turn to look at Haruhi to find her starring back at me with beautiful brown eyes. Eyes filled so many emotions I could stand there for hours and loose myself trying to figure all of the emotions in them out. "Thanks Hunny-sempi." I hear her say in a breathy awe filled voice, as she gives me one of her most breath taking smiles I have ever seen. "**_No problem_**." I say stepping forward taking her into my arms in a passionate embrace. Looking into her eyes I ask, "**_Are you alright Haruhi_**?" Loving the cute pink blush on her cheeks.

* * *

**Haruhi's P.O.V**:  
Right as I got out of the man's grasp and was wandering how I was going to get out of this mess, Hunny- Sempi jumped right in front of me. Within the next instant he had wiped out the entire troop of armed officers. "**_Don't mess with my friends! Got it_**?" he spat in a voice that sent shivers down my spine. In that instant he seemed so mature. So _HOT_! This was a side of him I had never seen and all it seemed to do was make my crush on him grow bigger. _No bad Haruhi! There is no way a totally hat and sweet guy like him would ever like you! Don't get your hopes up! Hunny then turned and looked at me._ Wow he is just like a night in shinning armor. "Thanks Hunny-sempi." I say in a breathy, awe struck voice and smile at him. I inwardly curse myself for acting like such an idiot. "**_No problem_**." He replies in a tone of voice that is still deep and makes my insides want to melt. He then stepped forward and pulled me into a passionate embrace. My heart speeded up and I could feel my head go blank. "**_Are you alright Haruhi_**?" I shivered and blushed at the use of my first name. Okay… so maybe I was wrong maybe he does feel the same way. "Y-y-yes. I think I am okay." I say blushing harder at my stuttering. "**_Good. I don't know what I would have done if you had been hurt_**." He stated with a painful look in his eye. The next thing I knew we started leaning into each other and our lips met. My eyes fluttered closed at the kiss. Hunny pulled me closer to him deepening our sweet kiss. My arms wrapped around his neck as he explored my mouth. I felt weightless. When the need for air became to much we pulled away. "**_Haruhi I_**…" he was stopped short when we heard people running towards us. He let me go only to move me behind him and got into a fighting stance. No later did he do that the club came running up to us. Well this will be interesting.

* * *

**Authors Note: SO TELL ME WHAT YOU GUYS THINK OF THIS CHAPTER. WHAT WILL THE CLUB THINK WHEN THEY COME ACROSS HARUHI AND HUNNY? WHAT WILL KYOYA DO? ARE HUNNY AND HARUHI NOW A COUPLE? JUST WAIT AND SEE. I PLAN ON UPLOADING THE NEXT CHAPTER SOON. DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW. THANKS FOR READING.:D**


	4. Chapter 4 Found Them!

**Chapter 4~ Found Them**

* * *

**Hunny's P.O.V:**

I am standing in the middle of a troop of knocked out officers with Haruhi in my arms. She just looks so beautiful. After I asked if she was alright she stuttered back, "Y-y-yes. I think I am okay." Her face had a heavy blush. I can't hold back any longer. I have to tell her how I feel. "**_Good. I don't know what I would have done if you had been hurt_**." I say letting her see the sadness in my eyes. I couldn't hold it in any more. I started to lean in towards her, third that she was doing the same. Our lips met and I watched as her eyes fluttered closed, mine fallowing right after. She put her arms around my neck as I deepened the kiss pulling her closer. I saw fireworks as my tongue explored her mouth. She tasted of strawberries and chocolate. I was addicted. Soon the need for air became too great and we both pulled back from the kiss. "**_Haruhi I_**…" I started to tell her that I loved her only to stop short by the sound of people running towards us. I immediately went into defense mode and, let her go only to put her behind me. With Haruhi no behind me I got into a fighting stance ready to take on whatever was approaching. No later did I do that the rest of the host came upon us. Their timing is just great. Just when I am about to confess to the girl of my dreams they come and find us. Damn it! Now when will I get to tell her?

* * *

**Normal P.O.V:**

The host club ran in on Hunny and Haruhi. When they did the momentarily paused and took in the site in front of them. Tamaki then ran up to Haruhi and swooped her into a bone crushing hug. "We heard a bunch of noise and decided to come check it out. It looks like this was where it was coming from. This is the work of Hunny I'm guessing." stated Kyoya as he was looking around. Hunny and Haruhi nod. "Wow. For this to be your work Hunny-sempi you must have really been holding back." The twins stated. They were now poking the officers with sticks. "What do you mean holding back?" asked Haruhi as she got herself out of Tamaki`s grip. No one noticed the narrowed eyes of Hunny and Kyoya go Back to normal or their sighs of relief once she got Tamaki to let go. Everyone turned and looked at Haruhi.

* * *

**Haruhi`s P.O.V**:

Every one turned and looked at me after I asked my question. The twins then asked, "So you don't know about Hunny-sempi?" After that Tamaki and the twins went on to tell me about Hunny and why he was no longer allowed to fight in public. Or at least not while using his full strength. I was completely amazed. "That's so COOL!" I exclaim much to the shock of everyone. Hunny who had been watching me the whole time while his story was being told, smiled sweetly at me. I could feel a blush coming to my cheeks. "Thanks Haru-chan!" Hunny said back to his bubbly self. I just smile in reply.

* * *

**Hunny`s P.O.V**:  
I stood there watching Haruhi as the twins and Tamaki told her my story. I hope she doesn't hate me now that she knows how bad I get in battle. After they finished their story if anything her eyes filled with amazement. "That's so COOL!" she exclaimed. My heart speed up and I smiled at her sweetly. "Thanks Haru-chan!" I say once again in my shota-lotia character. I am thrilled she doesn't feel frightened by me now that she knows about my strength. And I just love her blushing cheeks.

* * *

**Kyoya`s P.O.V: **

Well this isn't good. Why is she blushing at Hunny? Why isn't she afraid of him now that she knows about his strength? It's me she should be blushing at and calling cool. ME! This won't do. I will not allow her to be with him! She will be mine! Even if by force I will make her mine. This is far from over. I hope you are ready for me Haruhi. You will be my sweetheart soon enough.

* * *

**Authors Note**: IS IT ME OR DID THIS CHAPTER SEEM CHEESE? ANY MAY… WHAT IS KYOYA PLANNING? WHAT WILL HAPPEN TO HARUHI AND HUNNY? MABEY A NEW CHARACTER ALL IN THE NEXT CHAPTER. BE SHURE TO REVIEW!


	5. Chapter 5 The Ride Home

Kyoya`s phone started to ring. "Hello?... Yes understood we will be there momentarily." He then ended the call and faced the host that, were staring at him in expectance ever since the word 'we' come up in his conversation. "Looks like, we will have to be going now. Tamiki, Hikaru, Karu, you three will be coming with me to do business involving our families. Do to this we will be leaving separately." He then looked at Hunny and spoke in a harsher tone, "Hunny-sempi since your presence is unneeded for this meeting you will be leaving with Haruhi. (Grits teeth) I assume that you will be more than capable escorting her home." "No problem Kyoya." He replied with narrowed eyes challenging the younger boy. Kyoya just gave a stiff nod in reply not wanting to fight or anger his Sempi least he say more. But, be assured he would win this unspoken war for the girl. "Well that being all lets head out, least we keep our parents waiting."

**IN THE CAR WITH HARUHI AND HUNNY~**

Once Hunny and Haruhi got in their car separate from the others the driver immediately headed for their destination. Deciding to break the uncomfortable silence created by their wandering thoughts about earlier that day Hunny decided to speak up, "**_Haruhi_**?" She looked over at him a little shocked by his use of her name. "Yes?" He smiled at her momentarily getting lost in her eyes. **_"Would you rather be dropped off first or, have me dropped off first and then have my driver drop you off at your home after?_**" She tapped her chin a moment in thought. "Um… Drop me off first if that's okay with you." She replied sweetly. "**_Sure thing Haruhi… Hey may I ask you something?"_** "Of course you can Sempi." He let out a sigh of relief now he would be able to ask the questions that have been driving him mad since they were interrupted at the Aqua Gardens. "**_Do you really think that my martial arts… my strength is cool? Are you really not frightened now that you know? Do you see me as anything more than a little boy like the one I act like in the club? Please Haruhi I need to Know. Please tell me."_** Haruhi who was looking into his eyes the entire time did something that made his heart feel like it was breaking she simply shook her head and looked away. Too hurt to continue looking at her turned and looked out the window. They sat in silence until he looked up to see what had felt like a change of weight beside him. Haruhi had moved to sit next to him. Not being able to look at her he looked away. **_"You know you really shouldn`t move around wail a car is driving."_** Taking one of his hands in hers and placing her other on his face to make him face her she replied smirking, "You know, I really don`t care." Her face then turned sincere. "Now to answer your questions, yes I really do think that your martial arts and strength are cool. I think it is an amazing thing. To me Martial arts are a form of discipline, grace, honor, patience, endurance, and to top it all off simply bad ass. Oh, and no you don`t scare me at all." He chuckled at that. He did not know anyone else especially a girl for that matter who would say something about martial arts like that to him or anyone else for that matter. He watched as her expression then turned loving, "As for your last question, I have never seen you as a child. That is the main reason why I never let you hug me freely and touch me because you wanted to. Same goes for everyone else too. You are all older than me and all boys for that matter. That and I could see the maturity in you even, when trying to hide it to entertain the guest. So no I never have and never will see you as a child especially after what happened today. If anything I have only ever seen you like the man you are, a man that enjoys the freedoms of being a kid wail he can. You are still a teenager after all and in your social circle teenagers are expected to act like well groomed adults their whole lives so I find it incredibly endearing to be honest." Her last answer made his heart sore. He felt like he was on cloud nine. Right when he was about to say something they pulled up to her house. Not wanting to part yet Haruhi took the chance and invited him in for supper. **_"I would love to."_** She then smiled brightly, "Great!" Things would only get better from there he would make sure of it. They then made their way up to her apartment.

Authors note:

Okay so I found a new writing program to help with my grammar. It would be great of you to tell be if I made mistakes despite my new program however. Thank you so much for keeping up and reading this story. Depending on reviews I may or may not continue. I already have written the next couple of chapters it all just depends if you want me to stop here. **_I would also like to point out anything written like this is Hunny talking in his deeper more mature voice._** I will also be posting one or two new stories shortly so be sure to check them all out. Thank you everyone for reading and be sure to review. -**_With lots of love, gothrockergirl._**


End file.
